Nyota Uhura (Kelvin timeline)
| Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = | Hair Color = | altimage = | altcaption = | }} Nyota Uhura was the communications officer on the from 2258 to at least 2260. ( |Star Trek Into Darkness}}) History Childhood Uhura grew up in Africa, where older members of her family passed down horrible stories about the wars of genocide in Africa's recent history. ( |The Gemini Agent}}) On an occasion when Uhura and her parents were visiting her uncle Raheem off-planet, the four of them were in a shuttle which was severely damaged by an explosion, knocking Uhura's parents unconscious. Raheem, who had been outside the shuttle investigating a malfunction, was blown away into space by the explosion. He contacted Uhura and told her to drag her parents into the shuttle's escape pod, talking her through opening the pod's hatch manually and encouraging her when she thought her parents were too heavy to pull. As Raheem fell into the atmosphere of a nearby planet, he told Uhura how proud he was of her. Uhura never told anyone other than her parents about these events, but later shared them with during a Vulcan mind meld. ( ) Uhura attended the Nairobi Girls Academy, where her curriculum included advanced studies of the Earth-Romulus War. She played competitive racquetball in school. ( |The Gemini Agent}}) In 2255, she graduated from the Institute for Advanced Mathematics. The same year, Uhura applied to Starfleet Academy (Star Trek (App)). Starfleet Academy (2255-2258) By summer 2255, Uhura was studying xenolinguistics at Starfleet Academy and was a favored pupil of Commander Spock. On Spock's recommendation, Vice Admiral Tullsey and SFPD Homicide Detective Harve Bogenn asked Uhura to analyze two recordings of the serial killer known as the Doctor speaking in an unknown language. While working on the problem, Uhura herself was attacked by one of the swarms of nanites which constituted "the Doctor", but survived. With the help of Dr. and several other scientists, Uhura eventually deciphered the Doctor's words and discovered that the Transamerica Pyramid was the being's hideout. At this time Uhura had already established a strong working relationship with Spock and a friendship with Gaila, with whom she had discussed rooming in the future. ( |The Delta Anomaly}}) Also in 2255, Spock assigned Uhura the task of analyzing combat recordings from the Earth-Romulus War to gain insight into the Romulan mindset. Spock first addressed Uhura by her first name at this time. ( |The Gemini Agent}}) At one point during her Academy time, she served two quarters aboard the , in the role of junior communications cadet. (Star Trek (App)) Aboard Enterprise Uhura was one of the many cadets rushed into service when Vulcan sent a distress call when Nero attacked it. Uhura replaced Hawkins as communications officer, as Hawkins claimed that he would not be able to distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan. During her time at Starfleet Academy, Uhura had a romantic relationship with one of her teachers and future USS Enterprise shipmate and first officer, Commander Spock. Uhura also did not appreciate her roommate, (who was an Orion female), bringing male cadets back to the dorm room, most notably . ( }}) Following Nero's defeat, Uhura continued serving as the Enterprise 's communications officer. When the Enterprise lost communications with the shuttlecraft , Uhura determined that the shuttle crashed on Taurus II. Uhura was very angry with Spock for placing himself in danger again. When Captain Kirk was forced to make the scheduled rendezvous at Makus III, Uhura stole one of the shuttles. She was able to rescue Spock and the shuttle crew. Despite stealing a shuttle, Uhura was not reprimanded by the captain. Following the mission to Deneva, Uhura expressed her concern to Spock, seeing how he was taking risks without thinking due to him still grieving. ( , ) Uhura intercepted a message from a Klingon Bird-of-Prey near Iota Geminorum IV, translating information about a "execution". She helped the landing party defuse a Klingon bomb that was left there. She was able to stop the bomb by saying a command in Klingonese. ( ) Circa 2259, the ship participated in a mission to system Gamma 7A. Uhura's servie during this mission earned her a Special Commendation. (Star Trek (App)) When the Enterprise was conducting a survey of Phaedus, Uhura and detected a high-frequency energy field coming from the surface that interfered with their communications. Uhura was then left in command of the Enterprise when Kirk, Spock, Lieutenant and a landing party went down to the surface to investigate. Uhura was contacted by a female trader named Mudd. Uhura went down to the surface with Mudd where she met with Kirk and Captain . Uhura accompanied Kirk to rescue Spock, Sulu and from the Shadow Phaedans. Uhura and the rest of the crew were locked off from the bridge. After the Enterprise was retaken, Uhura made Spock promise that he would not take any more risks. ( ) A month later in 2259, Uhura was still serving aboard the Enterprise when she participated in a mission with Sulu and Spock to calm a volcano on the planet Nibiru (originally her participation in the Nibiru mission was to study and catalog the native linguistic communications system). As Spock was lowered into the volcano from the shuttlecraft, Uhura became increasingly worried for her boyfriend. Spock's tether broke and he fell onto a solid part of the active volcano. Uhura wanted to attempt a rescue, but Sulu informed her it would be too dangerous so they returned to the Enterprise (Star Trek (App), ). Once back on the Enterprise, Uhura informed Captain Kirk that communication with Spock was patchy but still viable. She heard Spock tell Kirk to leave him in the volcano so the planet's pre-spaceflight natives would not be the victims of a Prime Directive violation. This attitude enraged Uhura because she believed that Spock had given no thought at all to her feelings and had failed to feel anything for her. Later, on a mission to Qo'noS, Uhura confronted Spock about the issue and Spock told her he had chosen not to feel so that he was not in pain, rather than to feel that pain in his last moments, which Uhura took as an apology. On Qo'noS Uhura was forced to put her knowledge of Klingonese to use when she tried to save the mission from a Klingon patrol, though this negotiation was cut short by the intervention of . With Khan's intervention came a whole new problem as Admiral wanted Khan dead and Kirk had captured him alive. This led to Marcus attacking the Enterprise with the and causing a great deal of damage, with Uhura aboard the ship. Khan would eventually kill Marcus and flee to Earth, where Uhura was forced to beam down and help Spock capture the villain. A year later, Uhura was still serving on the Enterprise as it prepared to undertake a five-year mission. ( ) Background In the prime reality, | }} referenced Nyota Uhura's roommate also being an Orion girl. Presuming Uhura's life was approximately parallel to that reality, there is a good possibility that the unnamed roommate referred to was a prime reality counterpart to Gaila. Appendices Connections External link * category:Humans category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:Starfleet cadets category:Starfleet lieutenants category:Starfleet communications personnel category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel Category:2230s births